Meerkat in the Night (TheThomasFan2015, Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is TheThomasFan2015, Paul Young and Paul Young 65's TV Spoof of Bump in the Night. and first, The SpaceToonFan2000's the photo vision. Cast: * Timon (from The Lion King) as Mr. Bumpy * Marlene (from The Penguins of Madagascar) as Molly Coddle * Pumbaa (from The Lion King) as Squishngton * Penny (from The Rescuers) as Little Sister * Cody (from The Rescuers Down Under) as The Boy * Prince Charming (from Cinderella) as The Dad * Cinderella (from Cinderella) as The Mom * Marky (from Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Phil Silverfish * Smolder The Bear (from Timon and Pumbaa) as Destructo * Dee Dee (from Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Lungfish * Chuck (from Angry Birds Toons/The Angry Birds Toons) as Doris D. Bird * Big Mama (from The Fox and the Hound) as Mama Snail * Madame Mousey (from An American Tail) as Anti Molly * Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Germ Girl * Cindy Bear (from Yogi Bear) as Destructette * Amy Rose (from Sonic X) as Little Robot Gallery In the Cast: Timon in The Lion Guard.jpg|Timon as Mr. Bumpy Marlene the Otter.jpg|Marlene as Molly Coddle Pumbaa.JPG|Pumbaa as Squishington Penny TheRescuers.png|Penny as The Little Sister Cody (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Cody as The Boy Prince Charming in Cinderella.jpg|Prince Charming as The Dad Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-647.jpg|Cinderella as The Mom Marky 2.png|Marky as Phil Silverfish Smolder.jpg|Smolder The Bear as Destructo oggy_swings_by_arctica_ice_cat-d2nmvp6.jpg|Dee Dee as Lungfish Chuck angry birds movie.jpg|Chuck as Doris D. Bird Big Mama.jpg|Big Mama as Mama Snail Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Anti Molly Coco.PNG|Coco Bandicoot as Germ Girl Cindy Bear.jpg|Cindy Bear as Destructette Amy-rose-sonic-x-fan-club-27271739-640-480.jpg|Amy Rose as Little Robot (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav The Add Page: *Me (Khalid aka SpaceToonFan2000) *Asmit005 *761954 (not page) Category:Bump in the Night TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:TheThomasFan2015 Category:SpaceToonFan2000 Category:TheThomasFan2015, Paul Young and Paul Young 65